


a warm embrace

by quackities



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, No Beta [We Die Like Ranboo Did To Clarencio], Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quackities/pseuds/quackities
Summary: He's got a plan, and he'll help his friends find themselves again once more, no matter what.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	a warm embrace

**Author's Note:**

> hello! another little ranboo introspection ficlet because i adore ranboo and i also adore his dynamic with niki <3 note that there is a time difference of a few weeks between the first part and the second part! enjoy!

He was spineless, so, so very spineless.

Ranboo wasn't stupid, and wasn't as naive as he let on. He knew that "gifting" things to Phil and Technoblade could potentially be treason, but he did it anyways because who would know? Who would tell the others? 

He had told himself that it was fine, that he was simply giving a gift to a friend, but deep down, he knew what he was _really_ doing. He knew he was helping Phil, giving him more resources to become well equipped, knowing that he was going up against L'Manberg with Technoblade.

It only made matters worse when he went along with their plans, when he followed them back to L'Manberg on the premise of "covering" for them. Ranboo followed behind them, jittery and excited to be with them, and thrilled with relief as everyone seemed to put aside their differences to spar harmlessly amongst each other.

It was bliss.

At least it was, up until he met Fundy's eyes amidst the sparring, saw the underlying judgement they carried. 

He realized then that he couldn't keep playing Mr. Minute Man, not when he's never fully agreed with L'Manberg; the rules and those within it. 

It left him empty once more when Technoblade and Phil had made their leave, when Technoblade had fended him off from following. He enjoyed their company, he'd felt respected despite Technoblade's offhand comments and Phil's harmless schemes. 

Fundy never brought up the events, they both disregarded it and worked on their gift for Tubbo. They bickered and worked together peacefully, Puffy eventually joining them as well.

But deep down, Ranboo knew Fundy was watching and analyzing him. Felt the questioning glances when he wasn't looking, heard the curious mutters that came from him. In any other setting, it wouldn't have phased him as much as it did, but now he's dealing with an uncertainty that potentially puts his life on the line. He fears that Fundy can see through him—see the ever tilting scale losing his favor.

With an anxious heart he carries on, overlooking Fundy's actions, he doesn't bring it up.

* * *

Ranboo found comfort in the smell of baked goods, it reminded him of his old village and when he'd pass by the bakery. He never had the opportunity to buy the sweets that he craved, only ever had enough for a simple loaf, but he basked in the warmth and scent of the place. It was always the highlight of his week.

Being in Niki's bakery gave him the same comfort, with a tinge of nostalgia. The only difference now was that he was able to get the sweets he wanted, no longer having the restriction of not having enough to pay. 

He hears Niki before he sees her, hears her humming to herself as she cleans her workspace. It brings a smile to his face, to see her so at peace despite the chaos that lays outside the shop. It was grounding, in a way.

Ranboo knocks on the counter tentatively, trying to get her attention without startling her. She turns around and grins, a quick call of his name slipping out before she made her way towards him.

He wraps her up in a hug, and she giggles as she returns the gesture. "It's been a while since you've stopped by," Niki mutters softly.

He scratches his neck bashfully as they pull apart, a bit ashamed for not visiting more often, "It's been a busy couple of weeks, that's all."

She hums in acknowledgement, watching him with a welcoming smile. Prolonged eye contact usually made him uncomfortable, but Niki was an exception. He returns the gesture, smiling back awkwardly.

"How's everything? Your pets?" She moves back to her previous spot, stacking her used utensils as she wipes down the area.

"They're good! The cats are fine, Mr. Buzzy and Ranbone too! Enderchest is in a chest now, somehow," He stalls, "Although, it has gotten a bit cramped in the house." 

"Are you sure it isn't because of how disorganized you are?" Niki teases, laughing as he blunders at the comment. He can't deny it, his storage system isn't the best there is out there.

Ranboo fidgets with his hands as a wave of anxiety washes over him, nervous as the topic inevitably approaches him.

"What about you? How are you?" She asks, pausing her tasks to turn to glance at him, giving her undivided attention to him. 

He figures that she knows that this isn't a casual visit. Ranboo and Niki had an unspoken agreement of telling one another when they'd stop by, and he hadn't let out a word about a bakery visit the last time they'd seen each other, nor in any of the letters they had sent to one another. 

Ranboo shifts his gaze to the floor, letting the silence fill the air. He didn't know where to start, or even _how_ to. Does he start from the beginning? But where was the beginning? Where was start to end? Did he know _what_ was wrong? _Was there even anything wrong? Why was he here again—_

"I made Danish before you came, would you like some?"

Startled from his thought, his head snaps up to see Niki watching him, her gaze attentive. There was no trace of irritation on her face, no furrowed brows or pursed lips. All he saw was her patient, kind eyes and comforting smile.

He nods timidly, smiling back softly. It offers him a sense of relief, to know she wasn't bothered by his lack of response. He goes back to fiddling with his hands, but once he does he freezes. 

_Oh no._

Ranboo stares down at his hands, his freakishly long, slender hands. They had shifted, his fingers and nails reaching an unnatural length as opposed to their previous humanoid state. He looks around frantically, searching for any reflective surface to catch a glimpse of himself.

He jumps as he feels a hand on his shoulder, peering to see Niki behind him. He turns around fully and notes the pair of folded clothes in her other hand. He realizes that they were for him, and he takes them from her grasp, gratitude filling his chest.

"Go ahead and change while I prepare us some tea," Niki urges him softly, her tone stern but kind.

He does as he's told and goes to the bathroom and changes out of his (now ruined) suit and puts on the much more fitting pair of pants along with the sweater. 

Ranboo goes back and finds Niki seated on a stool, idly stirring her tea as she waits. He inhales shakily as he approaches his own seat, which she had put out for him.

Niki looks up at him and smiles, and he finds himself wondering if he'd ever seen her without it. It was a constant feature of hers, subtle but significant.

"You know, baking is really cathartic," She says, "It gives me something to busy myself with, a little sweet escape from things."

He stares at her, feeling if only a little lost. "Really?"

She laughs, noting his confusion, "Yes, really! I guess you can say I bake to cope sometimes, it's relaxing and a much more productive way to destress."

Niki sips her tea, looking at him pensively as she did so. Ranboo drinks some of his as well, and takes a bite from his Danish. He hums in delight at the taste, savoring the sweetness and texture.

"But baking can be a lot of work too, take this Danish for example," She picks up her piece, inspecting it, "It tastes good, right?" Ranboo nods, "While I could've easily gone ahead and done a much more simple recipe for it, instead I chose to go the extra mile to make these taste this nice."

She eats her Danish, a pleased expression settling as she chews. Ranboo watches curiously, wondering where she was going with her talk.

"But don't get me wrong, it was frustrating, to the point where i would get slightly lost half way through the recipe," Niki shifts her gaze on Ranboo, a gentle look in her eyes, "But I pushed through, improvising where I'd been lost and doing my own thing when something didn't fully make sense to me, and I got it done!" 

He straightens his back, realization dawning on him as she finishes her speech. He meets her eyes and watches as they soften, probably noticing his recognition.

Niki takes his hands, grasping them firmly, "Look, I won't lie and say I know everything, but I've gotten the gist of it and I know what you need."

She stares at him with eyes full of determination, her smile dropping as she speaks, her tone nothing but stern, "You need to do what _you_ think is right, not what everyone else thinks. Stop bending backwards trying to please everyone."

Ranboo tries to cut her off, but shuts up as her stare hardens, "No, listen, I know you have good intentions and you value everyone personally, but you can't always do what others want, you have to make your own decisions, even if it costs you some."

He sighs, a sense of defeat and dread filling his insides, "What if I don't know what to do? What if i end up alone?"

His eyes well up at the thought of losing everyone, all for the sake of some reckless decision he made because he thought it was what was right. 

He feels Niki's small hands cup his face, forcing him to look at her. He stares down at her, sees the mix of concern and resolve on her face.

"You know what to do, I know you do. You're smart and tactful, even if you can be a little reckless," She sighs softly, "And you don't have to worry about losing everyone, because you'll always have my support, and that of others."

She takes her hands off his face, murmuring an apology as she sits back down. He feels the droplets of tears hit against his pants, sees the stain of purple growing.

"No matter what you chose, Ranboo, I will be by your side. I believe in you."

Ranboo looks up to find Niki crying as well, a look of genuine love and honesty gracing her features. It fills him with a sense of hope, and gives him the final push to do what has to be done. 

He pulls her into a hug, and they laugh at the absurdity of it all. They don't pull apart though, both savoring the moment as long as they can—what comes next, they know won't be pretty, and they don't know when they'll get another sense of peace like this again.

"It'll be a shit storm, though, that's for sure. A lot of this runs deeper than we know, and it'll be a long battle for you–for us." She mutters, words muffling from being smothered by his chest.

He laughs, a bittersweet feeling spreading through him. He knows it'll be grueling. That it'll be awhile before he gets to feel this same sense of peace. There'll be lots for him to do, people to recruit, plans to execute, and improvisation if need be.

Though, it doesn't scare him as much as it did before. Instead, he feels a sense of determination, a drive to complete what needs to be done—what _he_ believes is right. 

"I know, but I'm gonna do it. I _need_ to, no matter what it takes."

He's grateful for Niki, for all she's done for him. Out of everyone, she has been a constant. One that brings out the best in him, pushes him to strive for greatness. Ranboo knows that if all else fails, he'll still have her by his side no matter what, and really, that's all he's needed; an ally.

They pull apart, smiling at one another as they enjoy the rest of their danish and tea, all snot faced and all.

_He's got a plan, and he'll help his friends find themselves again once more, no matter what._

**Author's Note:**

> all socials are in my profile if you want to come chat about my works! as always, kudos and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
